


Up and Down

by goblette



Category: AB6IX (Band), ATEEZ (Band), Golden Child (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Background Poly, Biting, Bomin too?, Breeding Kink, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Jjongsquad, Jongho drinks too much?, Kissing, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, half of the kinks here were not in the original idea, mild petplay, no beta we die like men, they are sober anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblette/pseuds/goblette
Summary: Things always got a little out of control when Jongho, Bomin and Hyunjin hanged out together.But obviously their first boy’s night with Daehwi was going to be way more chaotic than usual.
Relationships: Choi Bomin/Choi Jongho, Choi Bomin/Choi Jongho/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Daehwi, Choi Bomin/Hwang Hyunjin, Choi Bomin/Lee Daehwi, Choi Jongho/Hwang Hyunjin, Choi Jongho/Lee Daehwi, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Daehwi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Up and Down

**Author's Note:**

> I made this mess because of Jongho so I’m sorry for Abnew, Goldenness and Stay.
> 
> Lowkey Jongho-centric, but not really, but Jongho is the centre of the action so yes it’s Jongho-centric. I didn’t made a lot of Hyunjin tho, I’m sorry.
> 
> I apologize in advance because I messed up the povs, and because I have such an inconsistent narration.
> 
> Oh, and this is placed in this past January so the only “brown haired boy” is Daehwi.

After the New Year’s celebration, it took the squad a whole month to put their schedules in order to get a night free.

Hyunjin, as the oldest one, was the one who sent the first message to the group questioning when they were going to meet to celebrate. After all, the year that passed their four groups got their first win in music shows, and now their pretty Daehwi, the youngest in the squad, was finally an adult. That meant they could not only meet but go to drink together, even when only Jongho had enough alcohol tolerance to drink properly, everyone liked the idea of going to some inconspicuous club.

Jongho and Hyunjin needed a couple weeks to figure out when they could meet, but Bomin and Daehwi were a little busier than them, with all their television schedules, and over a month passed before they all agreed one night. Once the “when” was already decided, it just took them a couple hours to choose a club, just because Jongho’s apartment was close to one of the nightlife districts of the city and he knew most of the clubs there, since he had visited them with different friends like his group members, Seongjun, Wooseok and other hyungs.

It was funny because none of them looked like someone who frequents clubs and pubs: Bomin was like one of the perfect school boys he himself had played in dramas before, Hyunjin’s personal style and angelic face screamed innocent church boy, and Jongho was just a business group’s heir too fancy and serious for entertainment or distraction.

But they also liked to forget about their idol lives every now and then. And they were close enough to each other to be normal (maybe not so normal) young adult friends.

Bomin was always messing around with Jongho, and sometimes they got really rough with each other, so they tended to end up in some of the most peculiar positions they could imagine, and Hyunjin was the most embarrassed about it. But they enjoyed even more when the older of the group scolded them, with his pretty cheeks blushed and his bottom lip swollen. The fact that all three of them liked boys was no secret between the group, but they didn’t talk about it seriously when Daehwi was with them. It wasn’t that they wanted to keep it as a secret from him, but they knew the youngest was harassed because of the issue and they never wanted to push him to talk about it. However, once they were alone with no cameras around, they used to treat him in the same way they treated each other (except for a few things they would fix later on).

That’s why when Hyunjin let his hand rest over Daehwi’s knee, there was no ulterior motives at first.

Jongho had talked to one of the managers to get a private room of the pub, and it wasn’t strange they had many available, since clubs were often used as business meeting places, and they were also used to receive idols in search of privacy, just like them. So Jongho, who had the most experience in night outs, chose one of the rooms at the back, close to the emergency exit. It was one of the tiniest rooms, but since they were only four people it was perfect for them. Daehwi thought it really looked like the ones he had seen in countless dramas, and he was excited about it, he had already drink a couple times before with his group members, but only in their dorm, and it was a different feeling doing it with his close friends.

Being like that, it was almost familiar for him to have his head resting on Hyunjin’s shoulder and listen to Jongho and Bomin argue about what food they should order with the drinks, if fried chicken or pork belly. They always argued about what food pick for minutes and ended up ordering both. This time wasn’t the exception. Bomin ordered everything to the young waitress, smiling to her before she left the room, closing the sliding door behind her.

“I want pizza,” Daehwi voiced his thoughts accidentally once the door was close.

He looked shocked when he realized he said that out loud, and the three boys started laughing. Daehwi couldn’t help laughing with them, covering his face with his hands, blushing. He was adorable, and they all loved to see him like that.

“We’ll order pizza in the apartment. Okay, baby?” Jongho said after the last one stopped laughing.

“Don’t call me baby... I’m not a baby anymore,” Daehwi answered with a pout in his lips.

“But you are our baby.” Hyunjin fought back.

Daehwi covered his face again and mumbled something that sounded like a whiny “stop” against his hands. Hyunjin stroked the youngest’s hair with kindness before kissing his forehead for a brief moment. Bomin saw the brown haired boy’s eyes covered and took the opportunity to kiss Jongho’s neck, just under the younger’s ear. Jongho startled and poked Bomin a seconds before Daehwi uncovered his eyes. Now the youngest boy was smiling to Hyunjin, a little lost, and Jongho face was blushing for no apparent reason. But Jongho was saved by the waitress, who came back with the drinks and the raw pork belly for them to grill. It took her another round trip to serve the fried chicken.

Jongho poured the liquor on their glasses and shared them, his own glass being the only one which looked different. Intrigued, Bomin took a sip from Jongho’s glass, scrunching his nose at the taste. He almost coughed of disgust only, and he certainly caught the attention of the boys at the other side of the table. Daehwi opened his eyes, a little worried.

“Can’t you just drink beer like a normal person?” Bomin asked, his face still disgusted.

“I’m gonna order something stronger if you keep with that.” Jongho defied him.

Bomin sighed, giving up on the younger, and taking a drink of his beer instead. Daehwi was responsible for the meat grilling, having Jongho’s attention over him and getting his help from time to time when it looked like he was struggling with something. They all were nice and caring with Daehwi, after all he was their youngest “member”, but Jongho was really thoughtful with him, and that always made him happy.

He was happy to have them as friends.

It was past midnight when the group left the club and walked to the apartment. Since the building was a few blocks away from the pub and their legs were numb because of all the time they spent seated, Hyunjin didn’t want to call a taxi and stretch their legs instead. During the trip, they started messing around with the fact that all of them were sober, or at least way too conscious. And Bomin started with the Never Have I Ever thing, but just the mild questions, knowing they could play with actual alcohol in Jongho’s place.

Once they stepped into the living room of the spacious apartment, Jongho told them to felt at home, and they took of their coats before resuming the same positions they had been in the pub: Bomin waited for Jongho in the dark red Chesterfield sofa, Hyunjin and Daehwi sitting comfortably in the brown Cabriole one, separated by the extremely solid and elegant tea table. Jongho got four tiny glasses and the most beautifully shaped bottle Daehwi had ever seen to the table. Everything as expected of the fancy Choi Jongho.

Most of them already knew what was coming next in the game, the naughty questions that were usually the last minutes of the game before someone would get too embarrassed to go on and the game ended. Knowing this, Hyunjin choose start easily.

“Never have I ever went to see my family being hungover,” he said, looking ahead to Jongho and Bomin, since Daehwi didn’t got enough time drinking. And just as he expected, it was Bomin the one who took a shot. “You’re a bad son, Bomin-ah.”

“I’m not, they didn’t even notice,” the boy answered back, his eyes closed because of the burning feeling in his throat. But he recovered quickly, being the next player and looking for revenge. “Never have I ever ended up naked in public.”

No one moved, and Bomin tilted his head back, groaning in displeasure as Hyunjin laughed of him.

“But honestly, I can’t believe Hyunjin never ended up like that neither,” Jongho voiced like reading Bomin’s mind, and Hyunjin gasped, outraged. The vocalist smiled before clearing his throat to take his turn on the game. “Well, never have I ever got drunk after an end-year show.”

“Only because you have high tolerance.” Bomin protested immediately, a small pout on his lips.

“But I’ve never gotten drunk.” Jongho leaned back, looking so powerful knowing who were going to move even before they did it, and he enjoyed seeing Hyunjin’s face when the vodka hit his throat, since the oldest boy was the less familiar with strong drinks. Bomin just scrunched his nose at the taste of his second shot, and then all the eyes were on Daehwi.

“I—” The youngest boy gulped before going on. “Never have I ever kissed someone without knowing them.”

They all opened their eyes even more, it was a mild question but the implications of the direction that was being taken were a delight (and maybe a shame) for them. Jongho and Bomin looked at each other, not because of the new feeling they got but just because of the question itself. They both took a shot at the same time before glancing at Hyunjin across the table, since he was the one who should decide the next step.

“Never have I ever had a one night stand I don’t remember the day after,” he said, Bomin and Jongho smiling a second after.

Bomin was the first one to take a shot, and not only him but Hyunjin were looking directly at Jongho, knowing many of their one night stands. But Jongho didn’t move, instead, it was Daehwi the one who took his first shot in the game, and he started coughing so bad the two olders forgot about Jongho and turned towards him, half surprised because of the fact that their youngest had had one night stands and half worried about him choking because of the drink. It was only when Daehwi mumbled a soft “I’m okay” that they came back to look at Jongho, like acussing him.

“Again, I never get drunk enough to forget who I’m sleeping with,” he excused himself, hearing the exasperated gasp of Hyunjin and Bomin, who apparently forgot about the high tolerance he had. Bomin rolled his eyes and leaned forward, manspreading his legs and leaning his elbows over his knees.

“Never have I ever jerked off at the thought of one of my group members,” he finally said, with a triumphant smile in his lips. The other three sighed at the same time, Hyunjin and Daehwi clearly embarrassed because of the game, but Jongho seemed not to know what embarrassment was in that moment.

“Can I have the whole bottle?” Jongho asked smiling just as Bomin, entertained. And Bomin, his partner in crime, patted his back laughing with him. “I honestly don’t know how you never did, with so many pretty boys in the dorm... there’s always someone, right?”

Hyunjin shyly breathed Jeongin’s name and Daehwi just mumbled a barely understandable “Youngmin” with his cheeks pink of blush.

“I honestly have done it thinking about all my hyungs.” Jongho was not even a bit ashamed of his words, he was almost as proud as Bomin, who just made an all-kill with his move. “But whatever...” Jongho spoke again, “Never have I ever had sex with a girl.”

Now it was Bomin who cursed loudly and took a shot at the same time as Hyunjin took his. Jongho smiled pleased, talking about their sexual experiences wasn’t new for them, but now they were opening about it with Daehwi, who knew barely nothing about their private lives. Jongho never liked women, so he always teased Hyunjin and Bomin about it, the both of them dated girls in the past.

“I hate you.” Bomin protested, again, but he was always protesting against Jongho, who let his hand fall over the older’s thigh. “You do this every single time, mister ‘I only fuck boys’, it’s getting annoying.” Jongho laughed at Bomin, tightening his grip.

And then it was Daehwi’s turn again, and Jongho was still sticking his tongue out at Bomin when the youngest leaned on the couch, looking at the three other players.

“Never have I ever had sex with someone in this room.” The words left the youngest’s mouth in a sharp move, like a hangman’s whip rushing to someone’s back.

And then, Jongho, Bomin and Hyunjin were all three fucked up in one clean hit.

The panic ran through their veins way faster than the alcohol, and maybe they thought about lying and not taking the drink. But they also knew that Daehwi wasn’t any fool, and that he already knew the answer before even making the question. Hyunjin was the first one to take a shot, followed by Jongho and finally Bomin, the three of them noticeably blushed now, looking at the floor to avoid the youngest’s eyes. And rightly so, because Daehwi was looking at them in silence, with an accusatory air.

“Well, that’s interesting,” Daehwi said, the glass on his hands as he leaned back in the Cabriole. “Since when?”

“Since he turned 18,” Bomin answered, straightening up, “It was only Jongho and I at first, but Hyunjin joined us later.” His face was blushed but calm, a weak smile starting to show up; he could never do that by his own, but he took courage with Jongho by his side, as the vocalist’s presence always made him feel powerful. “We didn’t want to exclude you, baby, but you were underage,” Bomin went on, pouring vodka on his own glass again. He leaned forward to reach the youngest’s hand, toasting his glass with Daehwi’s. “But now you’re not.” He blatantly smiled. “Cheers!”

When Bomin leaned back to the Chesterfield with his free hand over his belt, and poured the liquor into his mouth, not only Daehwi but Hyunjin and Jongho also shivered at Bomin’s attitude. They knew it was probably part of his actor’s facet, but that didn’t make the manner any less stimulating.

“What do you think, Daehwi, do you want to join us too?”

“The fuck I want,” the brown haired boy answered too firm and quickly, trying to catch him off guard, but Bomin just smiled, he knew it better.

“As you please, baby.”

Bomin stood up and brought together the four glasses, taking them with one hand and the bottle in the other hand, like a professional waiter. He walked through the room, leaving everything over one of the bookshelves. Jongho didn’t raise his head, but he followed all Bomin’s movements with his eyes, until the older boy came back at him. His eyes met Bomin’s and the actor’s dark gaze made him shiver.

“Jjong, come here.”

But as soon as Jongho stood up and walked towards him, Bomin pushed him down into the tea table. They have done it there before, so they knew for sure the table was able to withstand their weights. Bomin pulled Jongho by his wrists to adjust him better before leaning forward and place himself above the younger, one of his knees in between his thighs. Bomin got his face close enough to Jongho’s face to taste his lips with a wicked lick before eating the younger’s mouth. Bomin’s moves were hungry, almost animal, and it made Daehwi gasp, he always thought Jongho was the rough one. But for some reason, he just could think about how hot it was seeing Bomin on top of Jongho.

“Just wait to see them later,” Hyunjin whispered over his ear, his voice low and his breath hot against Daehwi’s skin.

Hyunjin moved Daehwi into his lap in a clean motion, placing him in between his legs, almost like cuddling him, and he could feel the oldest’s hardness pressing against his back. Hyunjin’s furtive hand slid through the youngest’s body and pumped Daehwi’s cock when Bomin rubbed his body against Jongho’s, the younger boy drowning his noises into the actor’s mouth. Daehwi whined and his body started shivering as Hyunjin began to stroke his half-hard dick through the fabrics, just fast and strong enough for warming him up. The dancer’s free arm wrapped Daehwi’s tiny waist, as his lips traveled over the youngest’s exposed neck and shoulders, leaving feather-like kisses all over his skin.

Bomin was busy with Jongho. As soon as he ended the kiss, he moved his head lower and when his filthy tongue touched Jongho’s bare neck, a full, loud moan echoed in the walls of the room. Even when Jongho knew all his tricks, the older always made him a mess. Hyunjin and Bomin smiled pleased, and Daehwi felt his face burning, the arousal in his low stomach getting hotter at every move of Hyunjin’s hands and lips, and at every sound that escaped from Jongho’s mouth.

Jongho was always proud to say he lasted pretty long in bed, but he wasn’t that proud of how easily he got turned on, getting almost fully hard after a few seconds of someone teasing or playing rough with him. In fact, that was the reason why everything started between Bomin, Hyunjin and him. And now he just couldn’t control himself, not with Bomin manhandling him like that, not with their beloved Daehwi watching him being ruined by the older boy. Bomin and Hyunjin just had that power over him, and Jongho loved it. Bomin pulled his waist closer, making Jongho’s legs to straddle his own, and his hands took the difficult yet satisfactory task of unbuttoning the black silk shirt to show Jongho’s built and tanned torso. His cock was hard, painfully noticeable in his tight black pants, screaming for Bomin’s attention.

“You look so beautiful tonight, bunny.”

Jongho whined and Daehwi barely choked at the sound of the pet name. The youngest among the four had slept with boys before, but they were always casual, silent, even awkward meetings. There was something in the way that Bomin touched Jongho that felt so _intimate_ for him. Daehwi wanted to be called that sweetly too. He bounced back and forth in Hyunjin’s lap, rubbing his ass against the oldest’s growing dick. He took him by surprise, and he groaned low, sinking his teeth into Daehwi’s shoulder. The boy gasped loudly, arching his back, the brief pain was delightful, sending lightings of pleasure through his spine.

“Do you like that, baby?” Hyunjin questioned, his breath hitting the warm skin as Daehwi whined again, his mind fuzzy because of the name, now taking another overtone.

“Touch me more.” he said in an airy whine, but more like an order than a request.

Daehwi suddenly felt drunk, but not because of the alcohol but the intoxicating warmth running over his skin and into his veins. He was needy and he didn’t care anymore, taking Hyunjin’s larger hands and sneaking them inside his sweater, asking him to touch him directly. The oldest didn’t refuse, and Daehwi left the dancer’s hands, unzipping his pants and pulling them down, feeling more bossy than usual and being too eager to wait. He looked at Bomin before coming back to his previous position, pressing against Hyunjin’s cock over his sweatpants.

Bomin’s chest was leaning on his knee, the same knee he was leaning against Jongho’s bulge, adding pressure to his restrain. He was stooping over Jongho’s body, his tongue playing with one of the pretty, dark pink nipples that decorated his built chest. The younger’s eyes were full of tears and his nose was red, his nipples hard and wet with Bomin’s spit. Soft moans came out of Jongho’s mouth, even when he tried to be quiet, biting his lips too hard.

Daehwi couldn’t take his eyes apart from Jongho while Bomin took all his clothes off, making the younger boy the only one naked. Jongho was the most muscular boy in the room, his strong arms and legs, his thick thighs and pectorals, everything about him looked so outstanding. And yet he was crying, helpless, under Bomin’s touch. He really liked watching him like that.

Maybe it was the youngest’s sadistic core, but he took too much pleasure of seeing Jongho so submissive, because it was like people expected Daehwi to be. But he wasn’t, he liked to be manhandled too, but he had a diva personality that was hard to fight, and he was naturally bossy. That meant he wasn’t willing to let Hyunjin do anything with him. And he didn’t care about the oldest’s opinion, because they both knew that they could argue and fight for the dominance, but Lee Daehwi always won.

“Hyung,” he whispered, not wanting to disrupt the table’s couple, and Hyunjin groaned in response, “I need lube.”

Hyunjin didn’t like it, since he was always reluctant to move while cuddling, but he also wanted to feel Daehwi better, so he groaned when he stretched himself to reach the small piece of furniture next to the Cabriole, which looked really similar to a nightstand. He opened the piece’s drawer and took a tiny bottle from inside, leaving it over the couch before closing the drawer again. He came back to his position in seconds, groaning pleased when he felt Daehwi’s ass over his bulge again. But the youngest didn’t stayed still for long, as he kneeled on the floor, not without struggling because of the short space between the Cabriole and the tea table. His hands stroked Hyunjin over his sweatpants, making the oldest whine, before unzipping his pants. Hyunjin covered his face for a second, too embarrassed when Daehwi pulled not only his pants but also his boxers down to remove them, leaving the oldest’s lower half naked. The youngest boy took the lube bottle to squeeze it over his hands, it was really sticky, and Daehwi liked that, since he was used to the oily type lubes.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin cursed when Daehwi fisted his hand on his cock, moving his hands through all the length.

But the youngest was really needy and impatient in that moment, so he used his other hand to prepare himself while stroking Hyunjin, whining at his own fingers’ feeling. He didn’t need so long, especially when his mind was full of Jongho’s pretty noises and he just wanted to be sit on Hyunjin’s cock. Daehwi just used two fingers in his hole before coming back to his position in between Hyunjin’s legs. The oldest boy shivered, licking his lips and moving his hips forward.

“Stay still, hyung.” Daehwi said, in a warning tone. “I’ll keep you warm, but unless I tell you, you can’t move.” He smiled, knowing how Hyunjin was listening closely. “And one more thing: don’t cum inside of me.”

Hyunjin groaned against Daehwi’s neck, enjoying his orders way too much as he didn’t expect the brown haired boy to be like that, and one of Hyunjin’s weakness were surprises. The youngest couldn’t help smiling proud of his power over the pretty boy. Daehwi lined Hyunjin’s cock with his hole and sat on it, both of them whimpering at the feeling. The oldest was big enough to make him feel full, and Daehwi rocked his hips with sharp and controlled thrusts, making both of them whine and moan softly.

Bomin, always conscious about what was happening with his other partners, didn’t want to be left behind. He let Jongho catching his breath, and walked through the room to take a small bottle from the bookshelf’s bottom drawer, knowing perfectly that he would find it there. Daehwi wondered how many times they had spent together to have that confidence. He felt a little bit jealous.

“Open for me.” Bomin’s voice came out in a soft breeze, and Jongho spread his legs immediately.

Jongho squirmed in anticipation when Bomin poured the lube onto his own hands, rubbing them for a minute to warm them up. The younger boy was sensitive with temperature and it wasn’t the moment to torture him. Bomin circled his long fingers around Jongho’s entrance before introducing the first one into the younger’s tight hole. But his body was used to Bomin, and it wasn’t too long before he added one more digit. Jongho took one of the pillows and pressed it against his face, trying to drown his moans. With the other hand placed over Jongho’s belly, the older started playing with his fingers. Jongho hugged the pillow on his face, his high-pitched moans audible even through the fabrics, and he couldn’t help rocking his hips at Bomin as the older pressed his prostate, impatient for more contact.

“Did I find my bunny’s sweet spot?” he asked, adding one more finger and digging them against the already known right place. “ _Answer me_.”

“Yes, Bomin.” Jongho whimpered.

“And let me see your face when I’m talking to you.” he ordered, his voice was calm but there was an authoritarian undertone on it.

Jongho took a deep breath before taking the pillow off his face. He felt his body burning in embarrassment as his eyes met accidentally with Daehwi and Hyunjin’s dark gazes. His face was bright and pink, his nose and his wet parted lips were red as the tears ran through his face. There was even a trail of drool leaving the boy’s mouth. Jongho blinked a few times, trying to stop the tears that covered his eyes and made him see blurry. He was a mess, and being the first time to be seen like that by Daehwi made Jongho overwhelmed. He was now grinding against the air, making his hard cock bounce and slap Bomin’s hand. Until Bomin pinned Jongho’s to the bed by his stomach, pulling his fingers out of Jongho in the same move. The younger groaned, clearly upset as he shed more tears.

“Calm down a bit.” Bomin commanded him, smiling, pleased with Jongho’s eagerness.

The older moved back for a brief moment, just enough to remove his belt before sitting in the couch, his back straight and his hands unzipping his pants. He didn’t remove them, but took his cock out of them to cover it with more lube, stroking himself as he let low groans leave his lips for the sole purpose of teasing Jongho. And it was pretty obvious he achieved his goals, because Jongho couldn’t control himself and started pumping his own dick too, covering his mouth with his right forearm.

“Jongho.” Bomin called out at him, and he froze in his place, knowing he shouldn’t touch himself if he wasn’t told so. The taller boy smiled again, and this time Hyunjin could see the desire in Bomin’s eyes. “Don’t be that shy, bunny, come here and ride me like good boy.” he said, and even in tears, Jongho giggled in response, too proud for Bomin’s liking. But he also knew him better. “Show Daehwi how you take my cock in that pretty little ass of yours.”

Jongho almost choked in his own saliva, suddenly remembering again that Daehwi was there, in Hyunjin’s lap, looking carefully to every single move he was doing. He heard Bomin laughing of him, and Jongho wanted to kill him. That’s how he was, the face of an angel who wouldn’t stop hunting for his shame until it was completely gone. He kept pushing Jongho to his limits every time, but Jongho was completely whipped for him.

With shudders of embarrassment covering his body (because blush wasn’t enough), Jongho crawled into the couch, placing himself over Bomin’s clothed body. He liked that, being the only one naked, like a toy. Jongho also loved the textures of fabrics against his skin, and he moaned a little too loud when he felt the jeans’ fabrics under his sensitive thighs. He humped on Bomin’s lap, the older’s hands traveling in his back before gripping his waist. One of them stayed in his waist and the other one went down to his ass. Jongho made a sound that could be easily confused with a hiccup, and squirmed against the older boy’s body when he felt his fingers inside his wet, tight hole again.

“Come on, precious, do as I told you.” Bomin whispered over his neck’s skin, sending a lighting of arousal to Jongho’s dick.

And that was all he needed. Jongho lifted up with body, kneeling on the Chesterfield, to line Bomin’s cock up to his entrance. He took a shaky deep breath before allowing himself to sink down the older’s body. His mind went white the first seconds he felt all the length inside of him. He moved up and down with little jumps, humping and taking Bomin’s dick. Soon he was crying again, his hips rocking erratically and his loud, shameless moans were all over the place, his mouth salty because of the tears of pleasure. Jongho felt so full with Bomin inside of him, he couldn’t think about anything that wasn’t the older’s burning cock in his guts. He couldn’t even think about Hyunjin and Daehwi behind him, looking at him like the slut he was.

“Breed me.” Jongho cried, lost in his desire.

Daehwi’s throat was suddenly dry, as he saw Bomin’s dick in and out at every jump Jongho did. The vocalist’s lewd whimpers and moans reaching their ears with no shame, while they saw his muscular back arching, his hole taking Bomin so well. Daehwi groaned as he moved his hips in Hyunjin’s lap, the oldest whining in his neck while thrusting rougher inside of him, almost like picking up with Jongho’s pace.

Bomin groaned in Jongho’s neck, the younger was tight and warm, and his moves, although messy, were really rough. And Bomin loved rough. He gripped Jongho’s waist before joining the boy in his movements, thrusting fast inside of him, already at the middle of the game because of all the foreplay. His lips sucking the skin over Jongho’s collarbone.

“You’re so tight, bunny.” He growled.

Jongho was the strongest one in the group, but Bomin was not left behind, and he grabbed the younger’s thighs and stood up from the couch. Jongho gasped in surprise, not expecting the change of position. Bomin walked rounding to the next side of the tea table, put down the younger’s legs and pulled his dick out of him, receiving an airy “no” from the boy. But he ignored him, and turned Jongho around before pushing the back of his knees, causing him to lean forward, his chest and stomach laying on the tea table again, his cock between the table and his belly. Not happy enough with the Jongho’s misery, Bomin moved him back and forward a couple of times, his dick suffering in the table’s rough texture. And now that they were in a perpendicular position with Hyunjin and Daehwi, Bomin pushed inside the younger again, and gripped his fingers on Jongho’s thick hair, pulling the back of his head to the Chesterfield direction, making Jongho to look at Hyunjin and Daehwi.

Across the table, Daehwi moaned as Hyunjin kept pounding inside of him, moving him closer to Jongho.

“Do you want to use your filthy mouth for us, precious?” Bomin asked.

Jongho nodded with closed eyes, gulping hard. He wanted to be a good boy for them, to be used as their personal toy and let them handle him as they please. In Daehwis’s eyes, there was something almost ethereal in his teary and clueless face that got him at the edge.

“Look at Jongho, baby, so pretty for you.” Hyunjin’s voice resonated against Daehwi’s skin.

Hyunjin secured Daehwi’s on his lap before scooting forward, a high-pitched whine left the youngest’s mouth when his throbbing cock softly slapped Jongho’s cheek. His low stomach felt hotter than ever, watching the strong and always dignified Jongho crying under his dick. It was like the most feverish dream he had ever dreamt. And Daehwi was willing to fuck his hyung’s mouth.

“Don’t hold back, baby, he’ll take you as a good boy.” Hyunjin voiced.

Daehwi reached the vocalist’s head and caressed Bomin’s hand, asking for permission to take control of Jongho’s hair. Bomin let go his hand, and it was immediately replaced by Daehwi’s, he first ran his fingers gently through Jongho’s hair, but then he gripped it, fisting his small hand and pulling the older’s head forward, closer to his throbbing dick. Jongho whined at the roughness of the youngest’s touch, not expecting it.

“Open your mouth for me, hyung.”

Jongho parted his lips, slowly sticking his tongue out, totally surrendered to Daehwi. It was the most wonderful view the youngest had seen, and Daehwi couldn’t hold back anymore, gripping his hair tighter, he pulled Jongho’s head, his cock being welcome in the boy’s soft, warm and extremely wet throat. There was no cough or gag, only the vocalist’s talented tongue moving around his length with ease, his lips closed at the youngest’s base. He tilted his head back, over Hyunjin’s shoulder, groaning because of the feeling of his body being consumed by the pleasure. His hand was holding Jongho’s head still as he fucked his mouth with the same thrusts Hyunjin pounded inside of him.

Jongho was also too hazy to think straight, his cock trapped in the wet space between his belly and the table, being rubbed carelessly, and it didn’t help the fact that Bomin was thrusting into him with his bestial pace, the wood crackling under their bodies. The older’s forehead pressed against the table, just a few centimeters away of Daehwi’s fingers entangled in Jongho’s hair. The youngest’s cock was big enough to feel the tip in his throat, but it didn’t make Jongho choke in any way, it was just the perfect size for his mouth.

“Fuck, bunny, I’m close.” Bomin groaned, and Hyunjin mimicked him, hiding his face in Daehwi’s neck.

The youngest boy didn’t said anything, but Jongho could feel his hand fisting with despair, his breathy moans joining to Bomin’s in the air. Every thrust in the room became erratic, and Daehwi was unable to open his eyes, too focused on reaching his climax. Bomin was already rough, but his moves were shorter and faster, his nails dug in Jongho’s hips as he pushed harder inside of the boy.

Bomin gave a few thrusts more before releasing inside of Jongho, still pounding inside of him, with an almost animal groan, losing his breath in the process. Then it was Daehwi, rolling his hips to reach the deepest he could in Jongho’s mouth, cum shot in his throat. Hyunjin moaned, his voice dangerously low, gave his last thrusts inside of Daehwi before lifting the youngest a little, pulling his cock out the boy and placing it side to side with Daehwi’s, and came all over Jongho’s dazed face.

The brown haired boy’s eyes widened and his lips parted, shocked, he had told the oldest not to cum inside of him, but he didn’t expected Hyunjin to finish over Jongho. Daehwi hadn’t even released his hair, as if he had kept him still just for Hyunjin to cum on his face. He blushed at the thought. Until Jongho blinked, like waking up from a fever, and as his arms leaned in the table, Daehwi realized.

Jongho was the only one who still hard.

“Excuse me, baby.” Jongho said, his voice still broken and shaky, as he took Daehwi’s hand out of his hair.

Daehwi couldn’t understand from where he got that strength to stand up so quickly after being used like that. Bomin’s cum leaking from his loose hole, his lips swollen and his cheeks and forehead covered with Hyunjin’s sperm, but he still walked towards a now breathless Bomin to push him roughly into the Chesterfield. The older boy whined a breathy “no”, but Jongho ignored him, crawled into his lap and took Bomin’s cock, still hard but starting to soften after his orgasm, into his hand.

“It’s my turn now, darling.” Jongho said, smiling sassy and triumphant.

That was the moment of the night when Jongho used to take all his pride back. Bomin was too overwhelmed to do something about it, it was always like that after he came, and he always came before Jongho. Bomin whined when Jongho pushed his oversensitive cock inside of him, but the younger didn’t let him go, and started jumping on his cock and jerking himself off, chasing his orgasm. Bomin tilted his head back, he just could whine with a broken voice, feeling Jongho’s hole clenching around his dick, the moves even faster than before because of the sticky cum. Jongho arched his back, finding that position where he could feel the pressure brushing against his prostate.

“Bomin-ah.” he moaned, rocking his hips in circles, fastening the pace as he felt his orgasm close, the burning feeling in his low stomach.

Bomin also started thrusting his hips, panting so heavy he sounded like he was choking on something, and his eyes were full of tears now. Jongho’s moves were now erratic, and his whole body started shaking, a few moments before he felt a wave of pleasure hitting his body, he growled loudly, tilting his head back as he rolled his eyes unconsciously, drool running down his chin as he couldn’t keep his mouth closed. He let go, cumming all over Bomin’s abs, painting them white. And Bomin groaned desperately when he released a second time in Jongho’s hole. The both of them panting too heavy and shaking too violently to even move.

Hyunjin grabbed Daehwi’s hips to move the youngest boy to the side and stood up, mumbling a small apology, he rounded the table to get seated in the Chesterfield, next to Bomin. The oldest took Jongho by the waist with care, removing him from Bomin’s lap and laying him on his own lap in a princess position. He made a paw worth his shirt’s sleeve and cleaned Jongho’s face, always careful of not being rough with the exhausted boy. The younger scrunched his nose cutely, looking so meek as always after they played with them, even more beautiful than before. Hyunjin felt so fortunate to have him.

“Hey, bunny,” he called sweetly, caressing Jongho’s cheek, “How do you feel?”

“Warm.” That was everything Jongho answered at first, snuggling into his neck as Hyunjin gave him little kisses in the hair.

Daehwi stood up too, knowing that Hyunjin and him were most likely the only fully conscious people in the room in that moment, and walked towards Bomin, whose head was still leaning back. He seated next to Bomin, mirroring Hyunjin, and he cupped the back of the older’s head in his hands to pull it forward, making Bomin straighten his neck. The young actor blinked twice and stretched his neck again, it probably hurt because of the previous angle. Then he looked at Hyunjin for a second before coming back to Daehwi, the older boy reached his hair, patting him gently with a kind smile in his lips, Bomin was the tallest one and he looked completely wrecked now. Daehwi leaned over his chest to kiss him, his lips were softer than he expected and he liked them so much.

“Shall we go to sleep, baby?” Bomin asked him in a sigh, noticeably tired after his two rounds.

“Yeah... I mean, but—” Daehwi looked at the boys next to Bomin.

“Hyunjin will take good care of Jongho, don’t worry about that.” He said, straightening his back to stand up, pulling his cock inside his pants as if it was nothing.

Daehwi suddenly remembered he wasn’t wearing pants, and he felt embarrassed, even when Hyunjin was in the same situation as him and Jongho was fully naked (not to mention how dirty he was in comparison with the rest of them). He felt his cheeks blushing again, but he held Bomin’s hand when he offered it to him, standing up behind him. The older left his hand go to lean forward on the couch and softly kiss Hyunjin and Jongho in their lips. Daehwi went after him, kissing Hyunjin briefly, but he stopped at Jongho’s face. The vocalist looked really sleepy, his eyelids barely open, but he met Daehwi’s eyes and smiled fondly. The youngest felt something inside him melting at the gesture, and he kissed not only his lips but his forehead in a caring manner. Jongho shivered cutely. He must have been exhausted too.

Bomin went to the second bedroom, which Jongho kept neat and nicely furnished as his own, and closed the door after Daehwi walked in. He took off his clothes lazily, only wearing his underwear when he laid in the bed. Daehwi’s sweater was comfortable enough, and he just crawled into the bed and cuddled up with Bomin under the sheets, forgetting about his shame of having nothing covering his lower body.

“I’m happy we have you now,” Bomin said in a breath, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

“I’m happy too.”

Hyunjin kept caressing Jongho’s cheeks even after his face was clean. That usual pout in his lips as he struggled to keep his eyes open, giving the best of him. The younger boy was still naked on Hyunjin’s lap, but the mood was soft and slow, like always when they finished their games. After all, they wouldn’t be able to do all that stuff if they didn’t love each other in the way they did. Hyunjin’s hands massaged Jongho’s sore muscles, his thighs, his abdomen, his back, always moving tenderly and kissing his cheekbones while doing it. Jongho sighed softly between kisses, like telling Hyunjin that he was still awake, and that he appreciated what he did for him.

“You’re getting cold,” Hyunjin whispered, as the heat of the earlier moment went down and Jongho’s skin was exposed to the cold air. “Let’s go to bed.”

The older boy took him carefully in his arms, again like a princess. Jongho wasn’t really easy to lift but Hyunjin was already used to do it. He carried the vocalist to his room and placed him over the bed, while he took his shirt off, getting finally naked in front of Jongho’s sleepy eyes. Jongho mumbled something about his dirty body and the clean sheets, but Hyunjin ignored him and cuddled the younger under the comforters. Hyunjin took the chance and kissed Jongho deeply, like thanking him for everything, their bodies warm against each other. There was something about Jongho that was beyond the words, he looked almost intimidating when he met him, but he was just so easy to love and so hard to ignore. And he loved them back, so intensely, so honestly.

“Us being complete makes me really happy,” Hyunjin confessed, facing him in the dark.

Jongho didn’t answered at first, he just curled up in the sheets, half-asleep, his forehead leaning in Hyunjin’s bare collarbones and his hand over his abdomen, when he left a soft sigh escape.

“I really love you all.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I just made Jjongsquad fic because I love the fact that Jongho is so popular between boys and that he spends a lot of time with his friends. I know people usually doesn’t like mixing groups but I don’t care, this is my Jongho nation’s boyfriend agenda.
> 
> I’m sorry I’m terrible with the smut mood, but at least I tried, as you can see I know like three verbs in english for sex so I’m sorry.
> 
> Soft ending because I’m a soft bitch.


End file.
